a walk in the night
by PhantasienFreiheit
Summary: When scar walk down the streets of central, he thinks back on learning the truth about the Ishbal massacre. manga spoilers inside. Small drabble.


_Hello, this is VampireEspada! This is my second one-shot. It is longer, but I hope you like it, Scar-fans  
__Authoress: VampireEspadaCharacters; Scar, May-cheng, Xiao-may, Alphonse&Edward Elric, Envy, Gluttony, and father.  
Rating: T (_very_ few swear words)_

_I do not own Full metal Alchemist. If I did...Well, Edward Elric would be the bad guy, and Scar would be the lead protagonist. And be best friends with original! Greed. And Kimbley would be Greed's lover._

_A.N-The ending is really rushed, so please forgive me. I was kicked off and stinking lap top doesn't let me type really long 'chapters'._

Walking through the night was supposed to be beautiful. Especially tonight. The moon was full, stars shining, and the rivers of central were illuminated by the soft glow of mother moon. To a child it seemed magical. Too magnificent to be real. It was breathless, and extraordinary...except for one man. He frowned at the sight and turned his head to the side, almost in disgust. His tall masculine figure loomed over that of a regular townsman. Looking more like a warrior than a normal man, his scars marking his neck ,forearms, face ,legs ,torso all from the harsh and brutal training he had taken in his younger days. His hair seemed a bit odd, having the undertone of ashen grey, but at the same time, so purely white. His dark skin was sun kissed, obviously someone who took great joy in the sun, rather than the dull wet rain. His lips, were, surprisingly, not dried up. He may not look like it, but he did take care of his lips. It was a real pain when they were dry. The sharp angular point of his nose balanced his cheekbones out nicely, though his harsh training gave him a cruel, violent appearance. All of these features were the most prominent. Until you saw his eyes.

So ferocious. _When angry, they showed so much emotion._

So fierce. _They looked you straight in the eye. And straight through your lies._

So red. _More hot, and red then the flames of hell._

So dangerous. _They could rip your soul to shreds, and leave you broken._

The foolish amestrians were afraid of his eyes. Afraid of his people's eyes. With that thought in mind, he scowled. Those odd coloured eyed people. With eyes more green than emeralds. More blue than sapphires, or the sky. So innocent. So beautiful. So disgusting. Their eyes could hold a Childs innocence, and at the same time, they had more avaracious, more cruel, and more discriminating eyes in the world. They had children, lovers, friends, family. They had a place to live, to laugh and call home.

_'We did too, but then that bastard homunculus and his heathen leader destroyed us all.'_ The tall red eyed man thought angrily.

The thought of the homunculus brought his mind back into the fight that happened only days ago. He had brought down a young girl who knew a surprisingly large amount of alchemy and alkhestry, the two forbidden arts whom his older brother had studied. He vaguely remembered her name was she had been searching for immortality. All for her family, and her people. If not, they would fall. The tall masculine man clenched his hands into large menacing fists. Just the thought of another race falling was enough to make his blood boil. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes...remembering the look on her face, when she had lost her beloved (cute) pet. Xiao-may. And when they had followed the younger armoured Elric brother, Alphonse into the underground sewers with that fat creature, the small girl had caught sight of her pet. He stopped her, only because he knew that, instead of being a hot-headed short (ha-ha) tempered teenager, he was calm, kind, and very smart. But...he put his head into the beautiful part of alchemy. The successful part. When he remembered the looks on their faces when he told them about the small chimera-child, he felt a surge of guilt. They never saw the negative results. He had witnessed them, saw them and experienced them, first hand. Laughing bitterly at the irony at the thought, he turned lifted his head upwards and sighed. His bitter laughs becoming small, barely notable dry sobs. Covering his red eyes that he was once proud of, he wiped away his tears that fell down his cheeks, he remembered seeing all those creatures in the tunnels. The combined lion-serpents, tiger-goats, and other creatures that were much to gruesome for his memory. He remembered the flash of alchemical light.

His first reaction was to turn and decompose the disgusting alchemist. Turning he expected to come intact with a masculine torso...Instead an incredibly small, head with soft silky hair pulled into braids. He stared down at the girl who looked at him with question. Internally hitting himself, he destroyed yet another gruesome creature. Soon enough, when they neared two large doors that were fit for a castle, much like the ones in the horror stories his brother told him to stay out of the cellars.

He let grabbed a smaller, and weaker creature and dragged its half-dead corpse to the front of the door. Soon enough, both doors were opening. Looking inside, he stared at the Elric brothers, a tall older blonde haired man-an amestrian. but his eyes were wise beyond belief. They just screamed knowledge. Feeling slightly intimidated he looked around the room, and he refrained himself from gasping. It was wretched. Disgusting. It reeked of old death and new. It had oily black hair and multiple iris's in one eye socket and one large iris in the other. The skin of the large monster were dead corpses. Faces shaped in agony, pain, anger, hatred, craziness, rage, immense sadness. It was then that he noticed the slight pressure or pull, whichever you prefer, on his long trench coat. He looked down and stared at the small girl. Her eyes were fearful. He had never seen her eyes like that. And he never wished to see them like that ever again. He asked gruffly what was wrong. He knew he was never kind, or what some people would call-child loving- but still, he was worried for her well being. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. not even under the pain of death.

"I can feel it....That man...He's not human! He looks human. But he's not" She said. He knew she couldn't say anymore. She was so afraid. Even he was somewhat on edge, just from the sight of the man.....Now that looked closer, he and Edward Elric bore a immensely close resemblance. Was it possible that the two blondes were related?

Shaking the thought from his mind, he responded."No...none of the beings in here would be called human" The gruff man said.

Slowly, he crouched into an attacking position, ready to attack..that 's when things went down the drain, a never ending spiral of madness. First, it was pretty laughable. May-cheng had fallen in love with Edward Elric..Well, his image rather than his un-attractive personality. Alphonse Elric and Edward Elric had gotten into a brotherly quarrel. Feeling a pang of jealousy, knowing that he could never have another fight, conversation, or anything with his family ever again.

Then, the older non human with blonde hair and golden eyes told the fat creature to 'dispose' of both him and the small girl-May-cheng-who had gotten her pet back. Feeling anger well up in his chest, he glared at the fast and incredibly hard to kill creature run towards them. He reached forward and decomposed the fat creature, feeling the elements in the 'body' decompose of themselves and then quickly, as expected, he blew up.

Quick on his feet, the tall man quickly dodged the large green monster's tail. He quickly turned his head to the side and stared at the small girl who was using her alkhestry to decompose and then reconstruct the grounds elements and formed an extremely large fist to his the large green monster. Which, the tall masculine man had to admit, was pretty impressive.

Looking from the girl to the tall man whose skin was lined with age, he poised himself to charge then-  
"Scar! It's about time you know the truth!!" The small alchemist shouted out loud.  
"The truth?" 'Scar' wondered out loud. Inwardly wondering what was going on. What did he mean the 'truth'? What was there to know?

Scar clenched his fists and growled angrily, and scared the two amestrians walking by. Quickening his pace, he was speed walking now. The cool night air did not sooth his temper, but was somewhat nice to his skin.

"The child who was shot in Ishbal was no accident!!" He shouted at the tall man. Said man instantly felt fury reign in his system, how dare that stupid child bring that horrid event resurface! Before he could resort, the Full metal Alchemist's next words shocked him straight to the core.  
"it was them!"_'You mean...'_"They planned it all!"_'My family. My friends. My lover...died...for some homicidal maniac's own fucking entertainment?!!!!!'_

Soon enough, his memories were nothing but blurs, red, black, and grey were all mixed up. Something ugly was made in the result of his now known knowledge.

The scary and intense memory was enough to cause Scar to shudder. Looking into the distance, he saw that the moon was still large, and bright. With a sigh, Scar continued to walk down the street of central. Another thought popped up into his mind. If that Homunculus destroyed his home and people...Shouldn't he stop killing state alchemist's and try killing him instead?Thoughts instantly went straight to when the crimson alchemist, Zolf J Kimbley had killed his family and friends. Scowling, he walked faster down the streets of , he would not stop until all the state alchemist's who had destroyed his home were killed.

-

_Please, read and review._


End file.
